Alguém tem que Ceder
by Mari Tonks
Summary: Lupin está preocupado com a guerra, não quer mais mortes e por isso tenta impedir Tonks de lutar, mas ela não vai abandonar a batalha tão facilmente. Terceiro lugar no desafio RemusTonks do 3V


Autor: Mari Tonks  
E-mail: Alguém tem que Ceder  
Sinopse: Lupin está preocupado com a guerra, não quer mais mortes e por isso tenta impedir Tonks de lutar, mas ela não vai abandonar a batalha tão facilmente.  
Shipper: Remus/Tonks  
Classificação: K  
Gênero: Geral/romance  
Spoilers: 1 ao 5  
Status: Terminada  
Idioma: Português

A batalha final estava se aproximando. A atmosfera da ordem estava pesada, todos se preparavam para o pior. Não que tivessem perdido as esperanças, isso nunca, mas uma batalha é sempre uma batalha, nunca se está totalmente seguro.

Tonks estava sentada em uma mesa junto de Harry, Hermione, Rony, Gina, Luna e Neville. – os mais jovens a lutar pela Ordem. Lupin olhou-a, não parecia a Tonks de sempre, alegre e desastrada. Não, a Tonks adolescente havia se retirado para dar lugar á Tonks auror, fria e calculista.

"Todos sabemos" dizia ela "que a guerra inteira depende desta batalha. Não será fácil,pessoas vão morrer e pessoas vão matar. Hermione, Rony eles provavelmente irão em cima de vocês para atingir Harry, se vocês forem feridos, ou acontecer o pior, certifiquem-se de levar pelo menos dois comensais junto, entenderam?" Rony e Hermione fizeram que sim com a cabeça " E Harry, se acontecer algo com qualquer pessoa, ignore. Lagrimas são para depois da guerra, você so pode se concentrar em Voldemort, sim?" Harry suspirou e assentiu.

Tonks levantou-se. Era sua vez de ficar de vigia em um dos extremos do quarteirão.

A jovem estava imóvel, os músculos rijos de tensão, indiferente à tempestade que desabava sobre sua cabeça. Meia hora depois, Lupin e Quim se aproximaram, seu turno terminara, Quim assumiria agora.

"Posso falar com você, Dora?" perguntou Lupin, os cabelos pingando.

"Claro" os dois caminharam juntos em direção á sede da Ordem que ficava quase no fim do quarteirão, onde Snape estava montando guarda. "O que foi?"

"Não quero que você lute na próxima batalha" disse Lupin categórico.

Tonks parou de andarão ouvir a idéia absurda de Lupin. "Essa batalha provavelmente será a última e a mais perigosa, a Ordem vai precisar de todos que puderem lutar."

"É justamente por isso que você não vai!" respondeu Lupin "Dora, você está grávida, não pode lutar."

"É claro que eu posso Remus!" exclamou Tonks chocada "a gestação esta no inicio, não vai atrapalhar em nada."

"O seguro morreu de velho, Tonks" disse Lupin tentando convence-la.

"Pois eu prefiro morrer lutando" grunhiu ela, já estava ficando cansada de tudo aquilo.

"Você não vai se arriscar a morrer levando um filho meu na barriga, Tonks!" gritou Lupin, a imprudência e o romantismo de Tonks o irritavam, às vezes.

"O filho também é meu, Lupin!" gritou ela de volta, lagrimas de raiva se misturavam às gotas de chuva que molhavam o seu rosto. "Eu i_não_/i vou fugir!"

"Você é i_minha_/i mulher e vai fazer o que eu mandar!" vociferou Lupin irado.

A mão direita de Tonks acertou-o em cheio no rosto, fazendo com que a água que escorria por ele espirrasse.

"Eu vou lutar, você querendo ou não." Disse ela assustadoramente calma, em seguida correu de volta para a sede da Ordem.

Remus foi atrás dela, mas snape o impediu. "Espere, Lupin, eu quero conversar"

Lupin o encarou irado, não tinha tempo para as bobagens de Snape. "Estou ocupado, i_Ranhoso_/i, talvez mais tarde." Disse Remus chamando snape pelo apelido de escola que jamais usara.

"i_Agora_/i, Lupin" disse Snape enérgico. "Esqueça que nos odiamos apenas por um segundo e me escute: i_não tente tirar Tonks da batalha_/i."

"Ela está grávida" argumentou o lobisomem. "É perigoso!"

"Tonks corre riscos estando ou não grávida" lembrou Snape. "Ela sabe disse, mas se resolveu lutar assim mesmo, é porque talvez, para ela, valha realmente a pena se arriscar por isso."

"Mas..." começou Lupin, porem Snape o interrompeu.

"Acredite em mim i_Remus_/i, se Tonks está lutando, é por você." Disse Severus sacudindo-o pelos ombros. "Para ter um futuro ao _seu_ lado. Não tire dela essa oportunidade e nem tire da Ordem a ajuda que ela pode nos dar, ok?"

Lupin encarou Snape por alguns segundos. Ele devia realmente ter razão, ou pelo menos acreditava no que dissera, do contrario nunca o chamaria pelo primeiro nome.i_Eu devo estar ficando paranóico..._/iPensou ele enquanto entrava calado na mansão. i_Toda essa tensão está me deixando louco, desde quando eu sou machista ao ponto de tratar Dora do modo que eu tratei?_/i

i_Remus só pode ter enlouquecido_ /i pensava Tonks trancada no quarto. i_Quem ele pensa que é para me dar ordens? _i_Ele não era assim..._/i Tonks lembrou-se do dia em que beijara Remus pela primeira vez

FLASHBACK:

i_Era dia dos namorados e ela, pra variar, estava solteira e pensando na vida pela milésima vez quando remus apareceu com uma enorme caixa de chocolates e lhe entregou._

"_São pra... pra você." Gaguejara ele._

_Tonks corara loucamente. "Pra mim? Mas eu nem sou sua namorada..."_

"_Eu... eu sei, mas Hermione me disse que no Japão é costume dar chocolates para os amigos no dia dos namorados, então eu pensei que..."_

"_No Japão?" repetiu Tonks meio desconfiada. _

"_É verdade..." defendeu-se Lupin._

"_Eu acredito, quem mais ganhou?" perguntou ela animada de novo. Talvez, mas só talvez, ela tenha entendido tudo..._

_O sangue imediatamente fugiu do rosto de Lupin. "Q-quem mais?"_

_De fato, suas desconfianças, ou melhor, suas esperanças estavam certas. Ela sorriu. "Então, no Japão eles dão chocolates para amigos?"_

_Lupin balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, olhando para o chão. _

"_O problema, é que isso aqui é a Inglaterra" disse Tonks se aproximando "E nos dia dos namorados, nós não damos bombons, fazemos isso" em seguida o beijou. "Mas só com amigos muito especiais."_

_Lupin sorriu um sorriso débil, mas cheio de carinho e confiança._/i

FIM DO FLASHBACK

"Confiança" repetiu ela lembrando-se com desgosto que há menos de dois meses Remus confiava nela.

Lupin estava no quarto da Sra. Black alimentando Bicuço e pensando em Tonks e em quando descobrira que ia ser pai.

FLASHBACK:

i_Tonks usava seu look favorito: cabelos rosa-chiclete e olhos azuis, ele estava sentado na biblioteca lendo um livro quando Dora chegou e trocou o volume que ele tinha nas mãos por um daqueles manuais de como ser um bom pai._

"_O que significa isso?" perguntou ele sem entender nada._

"_Significa, seu lesado" disse ela sentando-se em seu colo, sorridente. "que o nosso lobinho vai chegar em mais ou menos nove meses..."_

_Lupin não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão feliz assim em toda a sua vida. Mas com a felicidade, vieram também as preocupações, afinal eles estavam em uma guerra e essa não e a melhor época para se ter um bebê._

_Foi justamente por causa dessas preocupações que remus começara a ter pesadelos horríveis. Todas as noites ele via Tonks e o bebe serem presos, torturados e assassinados por Voldemort. Os sonhos eram tão vivos e tão freqüentes que ele chegou a pensar que pudesse estar ficando maluco, mas Tonks, logo ela, a fonte da possível loucura, o tranqüilizou, como sempre fazia._ /i

Remus refletiu muito sobre aquelas lembranças somadas às palavras de Snape. Tonks podia ser jovem, podia estar grávida, mas era uma excelente auror e com certeza sobreviveria, não havia motivos para impedi-la de lutar, ele estava sendo tolo.

"Se o nosso lobinho puxar a mãe" disse ele para si mesmo. "Não vai ser apenas hiperativo, será teimoso, leal, corajoso..."

"E completamente apaixonado por você" completou Tonks parada à porta.


End file.
